Kingdom Hearts: The New Keyblade Master
by Keysoul
Summary: It's been 20 years since the Organization was defeated, but the Heartless are gathering Kingdom Hearts together and only the new Keyblade Master can stop them
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts**

**The New Keyblade Master**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Cast - Age: Role

Sora - 35: Former Keyblade Master and Enkai's Father

Enkai - 14: New Keyblade Master and Sora's Son

Kairi - 35: Sora's Wife and Enkai's Mother

Riku - 36: Sora's Best friend and Enkai's Godfather

Roxas - 35: Half of Sora and Enkai's Half-Father

Namine - 35: Half of Kairi and Enkai's Half-Mother


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enkai's Birthday

(Enkai is the japanese word for water)

Enkai was in bed one morning, only to be woken up by Sora.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SON!!" Sora shouted as Enkai woke up.

"Dammit dad! Let me sleep! I want to lie in for my birthday!" Said Enkai.

"Well I can guess where he got his laziness from." Said Kairi, walking in.

"I guess you're right." Said Sora as he and Kairi walked out.

Later that day, everyone was getting ready for Enkai's party.

"Okay! Places everyone! Here he comes!" Said Sora getting into posistion.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ENKAI!!" Shouted everyone at once.

"Whoa! Don't give me a heart attack!" Said Enkai, clutching his chest.

"Sorry but it's your 14th birthday and you know what that means!" Said Sora.

"Really, what!?" Said an eager Enkai.

"Wait and see!" Said Sora as the party started.

Later that day when Enkai was opening his presents, he already had a vollyball from Wakka, a sketchbook from Namine and a seashell necklase from kairi. Sora walked up to his son.

"Now it's time for the best gift of all! Close your eyes."

Enkai did as he was told, when suddenly a flash of light appeared in his hand.

"NO WAY!! A KEYBLADE!!??" Said an extreamly happy Enkai.

"Yes, it was mine and now it is yours, so treasure it always."

"ARE YOU KIDDING!! OF COURSE I WILL!!" Said Enkai, still hyperactive from the unbeleivable gift.

Later, Sora was showing Enkai how to use the keyblade.

"First, I'll show you Ars Arcanum."

Sora then, using his Ultima Weapon keyblade wildly swung his blade and at dummy multiple times before ending it with a double forward flip strike.

"Whoa! I don't think I'm ready for that yet, dad." Said a nearvas Enkai.

"Okay, then I'll show you Strike Raid."

Sora then hurled his keyblade at the dummy, cutting through it and returning to Sora who caught it in his hand.

"Okay, that looks easier." Said Enkai who performed the same move except when it returned it hit him in the head.

"Owwww." Said Enkai, rubbing his head.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." Said Sora, comforting his son.

"Okay, thanks dad."

"Come on, we'd better get back before it gets dark."

"Okay dad."

* * *

Okay so THAT is the first REAL chapter of the story, tell me what you think in your reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Messege

Enkai was practising with his keyblade on Destiny Islands, attempting to master Ars Arcanum. (Enkai looks like Sora from KH1)

Sora was watching his son, wondering what Donald, Goofy and the king are doing.

"He's getting good, you should help him master that move." Kairi said to a daydreaming Sora.

"Huh? what? Okay." Said Sora, walking over to Enkai.

Enkai was getting good, but he just couldn't master the double forward flip strike at the end.

Sora came over to Enkai to help him when...

"SORA! IT'S A MESSEGE FROM THE KING!!" yelled Riku.

Sora took the messege and read aloud:

"Sora, I have troubling news! The Heartless have returned and are gathering more hearts than normal! I suspect that they are after Kingdom Hearts!! Also I hear that you have a son that you have given the keyblade to. Have him come to my castle.

From  
King Mickey"

"Looks like you're going to meet the king, Enkai!" Said Kairi.

"We've never really met the king, what's he like?" Said Namine.

"Well, he's really determaned in what he's doing and he really cares for his friends" Said Riku.

"Well, it looks like you're going to Disney Castle Enkai." Said Sora.

"Really!? I get to meet your other friends that you traveled around with so much!?" Said an excited Enkai.

"I'll get our Gummi Ship out of the garage." Said Riku.

Then he walked up to a large garage that looked like it could hold a vey large truck.

Riku pushed a button and the door opened up to reveal a large, what looked like a spaceship.

"This is the Gummi Ship, We're going to use it to get to Disney Castle." Explained Sora.

"Cool! Can I Drive!?" Said a very excited Enkai.

"Sure why not?" Said Sora.

After navigating through Interspace to Disney Castle, Enkai was super excited to meet the legendary king Mickey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Disney Castle

When they all arived at Disney Castle, Enkai was amazed to be in the home of King Mickey himself!

"WOW!" was all he could say.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing isn't it?" Said Sora.

"Sora!"

"Huh? Oh, hey guys!" Sora said as Donald and Goofy came.

"How have you been?" Said Goofy.

"Pretty good, you?"

"King Mickey's been caught up in work, he's gone to fight the heartless again!" Said Donald.

"And we're staying here to take care of the castle." Said Goofy.

"Oh, so he's not here?" Said a dissapointed Enkai.

"But he told us to tell Enkai to stop the heartless before they complete Kingdom Hearts!" Said Donald.

"But you don't have to go yet, you can go after a good meal." Said Goofy.

"Okay, I'm hungry anyway." Said Enkai.

Donald and Goofy led them into a huge room with a very large table that had chairs going all along it and at the end of the table was a large chair where King Mikey sat.

"Wow! big table!" Said Enkai.

"Yeah, tables are that big in castles!" Said Goofy

Suddenly, lots of servents came in and placed all kinds of food on the table: Chicken, Turkey, Sausages, Pizza and lots more.

"I'm SO Hungry." Said Enkai.

"Then let's eat!" Said Sora.

After a long meal, Enkai and Sora took off in the Gummi ship back to Destiny Islands where Enkai would prepare for his journey to stop the heartless.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Traverse Town

Sora and Enkai went back into the Gummi ship and headed for the worlds.

"Son, I want you to do this quest without me."

"What! Why?"

"Because, when I was your age I ended up in Traverse Town on my own and made my own friends to join me on my quest."

"So, I'll make new friends!?"

"Sure."

They then landed at Traverse Town where Enkai decided to explore on his own as Sora had already left for Destiny Islands again.

"Wow! It's big and bright here."

Enkai was looking around so much that he didn't notice when he bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"I-I'm sorry I was just looking around." Said Enkai.

The person he bumped into looked a lot like Goofy, only younger, about Enkai's age.

"That's alright, hey my name's Max, what's your's?"

"Enkai."

Enkai and Max walked around Traverse Town.

"So, why do you look like Goofy?"

"You know my dad?"

"Your... dad!?"

"Yeah, but DON'T think I'm as goofy as him though."

Suddenly, a group of shadow heartless appered.

"Watch out!"

Max got out a shield that looked just like Goofy's.

"Alright, time for my training to go to use!" Said Enkai, summoning the Kingdom Key.

"The... Keyblade!?"

"Less talk, more fight!"

(Kingdom Hearts OST "Hand in Hand" Plays)

Enkai rushed at a heartless and swung his keyblade at it causing it to dissapear, Max was swinging his shield at heartless, causing them to dissapear into black dust.

"Strike Raid!"

Enkai threw his keyblade at a group of heartless, killing all of them except for one who had ducked and had a grin on it's face (or what LOOKED like a grin anyway).

"Don't think that's it!"

the keyblade then boomeranged back, hitting the heartless in the back of the head.

"Hah, got'cha!"

Max was doing well, he charged through heartless holding his shield in front of him causing heartless to be knocked away.

All the heartless seemed to have been defeated.

(Kingdom Hearts OST "Hand in Hand" Ends)

"So... You're a Keyblade bearer?"

"Yeah my dad gave this to me for my recent birthday."

"You're dad gave it you... does that mean you're the son of the legendary Sora!?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

The duo continued through Traverse Town.

"Hey, I wanna take you to meet 'the gang' alright?"

"Sure."

Max took Enkai to an allyway where there were three ducks, one was wearing a red shirt and cap, one was wearing blue and the third was wearing green.

"Huey, Dewey, Louie, how are ya?"

"Max, you're back!" Said the one wearing red.

"I've got someone I want you to meet."

Enkai stepped forward.

"Meet Enkai, son of the legendary Sora!"

"Wow!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

"Enkai, these are the nephews of the royal court magician at Disney Castle, Donald Duck. Huey..." Said Max pointing at the one in red.

"...Dewey..." Pointing at the one in blue.

"...And Louie." Pointing at the one in green.

"Well, I'm on a quest to..."

Suddenly the entire allyway shook.

"What the!?"

Everyone went to look around, there was a giant heartless that looked like a knight (Guard Armour).

"Okay, let's get it!" Enkai summoned hi keyblade and charged at the heartless, Max followed with his shield.

"W-what're you doing?" Said Huey.

"What does it look like? Now give us a hand!" Yelled Enkai.

Huey pulled out what looked like Donald's staff and ran to join them, Dewey and Louie just watched in fear.

(Kingdom Hearts OST "Shouding Dark Cloud" Plays)

Enkai ran at the armour and atempted to cut through it, but only delt a scratch.

"Dammit! I need more training to master Zantetsuken!"

Huey shot a barrage of fire spells at it, which seem to be effective.

"This works!"

Suddenly the Guard Armour slammed down on all three of them.

"Gah!"

The three of them were knocked away.

"*pant* I guess I need to use the power my dad taught me, Max, I need you're strength!"

"Okay!"

"Yaaaahhhh!"

A blue sphere appered around Enkai which suddenly broke as he streched back and he was covered in light, as he did this, Max vanished.

Enkai's clothes were all red and he was weilding a second keyblade (Star Seeker) in his left hand.

"So this is Valor Form..." Said Enkai, looking at himself.

Enkai charged at the armour and managed to successfully cut through one of it's arms, then he cut the other.

"Hah! This is easy!"

He slashed at it's feet, untill only the torso was left.

"Yah!"

He cut through the torso, causing it to fall to the ground.

"I did it!"

(Kingdom Hearts OST "Shrouding Dark Cloud" Ends)

Enkai reverted and Max reappered.

"Now, as I was saying... I'm on a quest to stop the heartless in different worlds before they gather Kingdom Hearts."

"Well, if that means that the worlds are in danger then I'm going with you." Said Max.

"Me too!" Said Huey.

"What about Dewey and Louie?"

"They're useless at fighting, besides, someone has to look after our hideout."

"Okay, I guess we're all set, now we need a gummi ship."

"A gummi ship? we got one, I'll go set it up." Said Max.

* * *

5 minutes later

* * *

"Okay, it's all set up, now let's go!"

They said goodbye to Dewey and Louie and set sail for all new worlds.

* * *

There we go, Enkai now has Max and Huey on his team, they'll have great adventures in new Disney worlds.


End file.
